Days of Boom: Chapter 27
Nolan Swift XXVII Careful What You Wish For I would have liked to say that my battle with Jafar was going well, but it wasn’t. I wasn’t holding back at all, but I could tell he was simply toying with me. Every time I got close, he would pull another ace from his sleeve. At one point, he did actually pull an ace from his sleeve and it lead the king, queen, and jack in an attack against me. While the worst a bunch of playing cards could do was give me a pretty bad paper cut, it was still weird to have to smack the king of spades in the face with a hammer. I eventually just burned them all with a quick fire strike. “Bravo bravo,” Jafar said as he clapped his hands together. “You are truly putting on a marvelous show.” “I’m just warming up,” I bluffed. In truth, I was starting to slow down as I was still tired from carrying everyone around in the Underworld. I most likely wouldn’t be able to defeat him with power, so I had to find some way to outsmart him. If I could get the lamp behind him, I would at least have a chance of beating him, but the few times I tried ended in failure. Jafar would make an invisible wall to appear or I would look down and find myself running on a treadmill. It was time to be inventive. “I’m so glad, I would hate to become bored so soon,” Jafar said with his crocked smile. “Here, let’s see how you handle this.” He tapped his staff on the ground and all of a sudden the sky seemed to fill with red clouds. I wasn’t really sure what he was doing, but I didn’t have to wait long as a bolt of lightning shot down about a foot in front of me. I jumped back and looked at the small crater left in the ground. Jafar’s smile somehow got even wider and he stared darkly at me. I stared him back, but soon had to break my gave as several lightning bolts came down one after the other. I began running around and avoiding the strikes as best I could. The lightning seemed to be moving slower than normal lightning, as I had seen Joe control lightning and it moved much faster. No, this was magically created lightning and not the real thing like Zeus tossed around. I rolled out of the way of one strike, but a second landed right in front of me and I fell backward. As I looked up from the spot on my back, I saw a bolt coming straight at my body. Out of reflex, I swung Road Maker at the bolt of lightning and I actually knocked it away. I thought that lightning would travel through a metal hammer, even if the metals were magical, but it seemed that a magic hammer could deflect magic lightning; who knew? “Batter up,” I said as I jumped to my feet and Jafar called down another bolt of lightning. I swung my hammer at it and sent it flying. It took me a few more deflections until I got a feel for using my hammer as a bat, as I had a target in mind. Another bolt came down and I swung, sending a lightning bolt right at Jafar. It sent him flying backward and into a wall, causing it to fall on top of him. “Awesome, now I just need to get inside of that castle.” “You think thissss issss over?” I heard Jafar his, and as I looked over I saw he was no longer in the shape of a human. In fact, he looked even uglier now as his head rose to show that he had transformed himself into a very large snake, at least 150 feet long. His tail whipped around in front of him and collided with my chest, sending my flying into the water that run around the castle. “Ok, that hurt,” I said as I floated in the water. Just then the water began to rise up from under me and place me back on solid ground. At first I thought Jafar was simply trying to get me back in the fight, but I saw El there manipulating the water. “Thought you could use a little help,” she said with a smile, just as Jafar’s seemed to fade. At least I think it did, it was hard to tell while he was in snake form. However, he turned back into his normal human form and his smile had definitely gone away. However, instead of a look of fear or uneasiness, he simply looked annoyed. “We’re going to kick your butt!” El said and sent a wave of water toward Jafar. Jafar waved his wand and the water all around us, including the water around the castle, turned to sand causing it to fall harmlessly to the ground in front of him. “Oh that is not good.” “I will not tolerate any interruptions. I have no quarrel with you girl,” Jafar said and a moment later chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around her arms and legs. Then, a large X shaped object rose from the ground with one chain at each end, pulling El to it and holding her in place. “There, now stay there while I finish with your friend and I’ll be back for you later. Now boy, where were we?” “You were just about to give up and set my friend free,” I said, but he seemed unamused by my statement. For once I was hoping that would work, but so far it hadn’t. He then had an evil smile cross is face and snapped his finger. El instantly vanished, cross and all, and appeared right next to him. “I think I will set your friend free, since you asked so nicely,” Jafar said, and I wondered if my luck was looking up. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going my way at all. Jafar turned to El and lifted his staff. I saw red and orange spiral in the snake’s eyes and it seemed to reflect in El’s. Her face seemed to go limp and she stopped struggling the more she looked into the snake’s eyes. Jafar then pointed over toward me. “Look girl, that is your worst enemy over there.” “Worst enemy,” El repeated as she then turned her face toward me, following Jafar’s finger. “That is right, he is trying to stop you from defeating Bunnies Sun. He is the enemy, not me,” Jafar said and he once again snapped his finger, causing the chains holding her to vanish. The sand then turned back into water and El began to walk forward. “El, don’t listen to him, he is controlling you,” I told her, but as soon as she crossed the bridge, a giant wave of water rose up until it was about ten feet over my head. “Worst enemy,” she said again as she looked at me, a look of slight anger in her face. She then motioned her hands forward and the huge wave came right at me. I ran backward and jumped behind the statue of Mickey and Walt Disney. Thankfully the statue held together as the wave washed past me on both sides. However, this just a wave and all the water that washed past me circled around and rose up. “Oh that is not good,” I said and quickly jumped to my feet and rolled out of the way as the stream of water collided with the statue. I once again started running around and dodging as best I could. “I don’t want to hurt you El!” “I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” Jafar said, simply sitting back and watching the show. I scowled at him, but was quickly pushed back again as El fired stream after stream of water at me, making it hard for me to attack, let alone stay on my feet. “El, I’m sorry about this,” I said as I help my hammer, no longer holding back. The head of my hammer began to burst into flames. “Worst enemy,” El repeated and fired another large stream of water. I slammed my hammer into the ground and a large blast of fire was launched forward. The two forced collided and it caused a cloud of steam to envelope the area. While El was clearly confused because she wasn’t able to see me, I could see her clearly through the steam and ran up, tackling her to the ground. “El, wake up darn it!” I yelled. It didn’t seem to work as a second later I felt my chest get hit by a large mass of water and ice in the shape of a fist. “Ok, not smart.” As soon as I got to my feet, water wrapped around my legs and froze into ice, making me unable to move and it was really cold. El walked up to me slowly and called a large amount of water to her hand. It elongated and froze, making it look like an icicle which she pointed about two inches from my throat. “Good, now remove him from my sight,” Jafar said with an evil smile. “Yes master,” El said and the icicle move forward and collided with my neck. I felt a large amount of pain rush into me and a moment later, the ice around my legs melted into water and I fell to the ground. “Good girl,” Jafar said as he instantly appeared next to her in a puff of smoke, looking down at me. El was also looking down at me and winked. All at once, the water on the ground began to spiral around Jafar and he was hit with a wave from behind. “Fool!” Jafar was by now wet and angry and pointed his staff at her, sending a blast of magic at her. El sent out a stream back at him, but the magic blast broke into several smaller ones, wrapped around the water, and hit El. Instantly, El found herself in a large goldfish bowl without a lid. “Let’s see how long you can breathe underwater,” Jafar said and El smiled at him before laughing, which caused him a lot of confusion. “What is so funny girl?!” El floated toward the glass and caused some frost to appear on the glass fish bowl and began to spell letters so Jafar could read them: LOOK BEHIND YOU Jafar’s face went pail as he turned around to see me, holding his lamp. “You’re supposed to be dead!” Jafar yelled. “I watched her run a spear of ice into your neck!” “Ya, about that. She didn’t stab me, in fact the icicle turned to water right before colliding with my skin, then it crawled around my neck and reformed on the other side. Nice trick El,” I called to her and she gave me a thumbs up from inside the fish bowl. Jafar was clearly angered and began moving towards me. “Not so fast, I get wishes.” “True, then make your wishes,” Jafar said, stopping dead in his tracks as I held my hammer up to the lamp in case he tried anything, which clearly scared him. “Alright, I’ve always wanted to try this,” I said as I began to make my first wish. “I wish for you to not grant this wish.” Jafar looked at me confused. He lifted his arms like he was going to do something, but would stop himself as if he wasn’t sure what to do. His eyes began to dart around and he was clearly confused by what I had said. Magical energy began to shoot from his body as if he had sprung a leak or something. All at once, he exploded and a shock wave sent me flying backward, but some water rose up and caught me. I looked over and the fish bowl had vanished and a sprinkle of gold dust blew away harmlessly in the wind. “You get three wishes, and you ask the one wish that causes him to explode. I mean how unlucky can you be. You could have been like Hey, I wish all the bombs were gone, but you hit him with a paradox instead,” El said annoyed. In all honesty, I had never really thought to wish that, which would have been a good idea, but it was too late now. “I didn’t think he would explode,” I said sheepishly. “Well it is too late now. I think the bomb is around here somewhere,” El said. “I know, it is in the top of the castle with Silver and Diane. They are planning something and…” I began and had to take a breath. “And they captured my family.” El looked shocked and tried to find the words to say, but none came out for a few moments. “Look, we’ll find them, so don’t worry so much,” she said as she patted me on the back. Just then I saw Joe flying down in front of us. “Guys, I’m sure the bomb is in the Magic Kingdom,” he said. “That is old news,” El said. “We have other problems now.” [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865